


Left in Peace

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Left in Peace

**Title:** Left in Peace  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:**  
 **Word Count:** 320  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #26: Snow/Snowflakes.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Left in Peace

~

Harry sighed and curled closer to Severus on the sofa. The only light in the room came from their lopsided Christmas tree and the fireplace, bathing them in a glowing amber hue. Outside, fat snowflakes were falling. “It was nice to have a quiet Christmas at home,” he whispered.

“Perhaps it has slipped your memory, but I have suggested this in the past,” Severus replied.

“Molly would have killed us,” Harry chuckled. “I think the only reason we got away with it this year was because she knew Poppy put me on house arrest and you told her I needed to rest.”

“Perhaps Poppy can be persuaded to do the same every year.”

Harry laughed softy. “She may have been in Gryffindor, but she’s not that gullible. I’m surprised she didn’t insist on seeing me herself.”

Severus shifted. “She may have,” he said carefully. “And I may have insinuated that you were in the bath and I was about to...join you.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

“I did, in fact.” Severus smirked. “I then indicated that she was welcome to wait, of course, but that we might be a while, and that she shouldn’t be disturbed by any loud noises. She left quite rapidly after that.”

Harry now had his hand covering his mouth. “Oh my God! How am I ever going to look her in the face again?”

“That was not my concern.”

Still laughing, Harry settled for a moment, then drew back. “There’s only one flaw with your story,” he said.

“Indeed?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. “Now I want us to take a bath together.”

“That can definitely be arranged,” Severus said, helping Harry up.

Harry grinned. “Brilliant. And this way it keeps us honest.”

“You mean I haven’t managed to temper your Gryffindor obsession with honesty yet?” Severus deadpanned.

And as Harry just rolled his eyes and held Severus’ hand as they walked to the bath, outside the snow kept falling, blanketing the world in peace.

~


End file.
